


Late Night Talks

by enjolrasstaire



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Beverly is angry, Eddie and Beverly bond, Eddie and Beverly talk, Eddie is unhappy, Gen, eddie and beverly friendship, mentions of abuse, mentions of suicide (on sonia's part), the two bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasstaire/pseuds/enjolrasstaire
Summary: Beverly and Eddie have a conversation at the quarry, and find out they have much more in common than they think.





	Late Night Talks

Eddie was having enough of his mother. All of her nagging, the gaslighting, and the manipulation was driving him insane. He needed to get away from home for a while. 

Not forever, no. He thought if he disappeared for that long, his mother would truly implode.

He decided to sneak out of his house, and just wander around for a while, as he needed to get away.

Eddie thought about the fight that he and his mother had earlier that night. He actually thought she was going to lose it, due to her arguments being more than just the ‘Why are you doing this to me, Eddie’s?’. 

Today’s argument was much, much more intense. He had suggested that he stay at Stan’s house for a few days, and let’s just say Sonia did not like that idea. At all. 

Their fight had gotten so intense that, she had threatened to- 

Eddie shook his head. He didn’t even want to think about that at the moment. 

Suddenly, he realized he was at the quarry. Eddie guessed he was on autopilot, because he didn’t even think about where he was going.

As he made his way up the hill, he saw one of his friends sitting on the edge of the cliff. The unmistakable red hair, meant it was no other than Beverly Marsh.

“You know those things will kill you, right?” He asked as he sat down next to her.

Beverly smiled, and rolled her eyes. “Hiya, Eddie. What brings you here?” She asked, while taking one last drag, and putting it out. 

She may have needed the nicotine at the moment, but she knew how much Eddie hated those things. And friends were way more important than that.

Eddie huffed, and crossed his arms. “Just needed to get away from home. You?” He wondered. 

She sighed. “Same thing. My dad’s been...rather intense lately,” She admitted.

The losers knew that the two of them had a tough home life, but no one truly knew the extent of their abuse. 

“My mom’s been the same way,” He added.

There was a long pause before Beverly finally broke the silence. “Can I ask you something? But you have to swear you can’t tell any of the others,” She warned.

Eddie nodded. “You know you can tell me anything, Bev. We’re friends,” He assured her.

She smiled, and took a shaky breath. Tonight for her had been especially bad for her as well. Hence, the bruises on her wrists. 

“Sometimes I just wanna run away. Ya know? Like leave this shit hole, my asshole of a father, and especially this fucking town,” She admitted.

Eddie understood completely. He had contemplated running away many, many times before. “What’s going on with you, Bev? What’s making you want to run away?” He asked, now getting concerned.

Beverly shook her head. “I can’t! I haven’t told anybody about my dad, and-and fuck, Eddie! Why does he have to be like that? Always eyeing me, forcing himself on m-” She stopped mid sentence.

“He what?” Eddie exclaimed, horrified at his friend’s confession. 

She sighed. “Some nights, he forces himself on me. And yes, that’s how I got these,” She said, emphasizing her wrists.

“Jesus, Bev. I thought my mom was bad. I’m so sorry, Beverly. You don’t deserve any of that,” He assured her, and gave her a comforting hug.

Beverly desperately wanted to change the subject. “Thanks Eddie. What does your mom do?” She asked, as she wiped a tear that made it’s way down her cheek.

“I don’t even know where to start. There’s the bullshit pills, and tonight, well tonight was an all out shout-fest,” He explained.

“What happened tonight?” She wondered.

“I suggested that I stay over at Stan’s for a few days, and she threatened to kill herself if I ever leave her,” He admitted.

Beverly laughed dryly. “Well I think it’s safe to say that we’re both pretty fucked up,” She said, as she gave him a hug.

Eddie smiled, and tried to hold back the tears that were forming. “I think that your dad and my mom should schedule a night out on the town,” He joked.

For what seemed like hours, the two bonded. They talked about how their parents wanted them to stay their “Little Eddie-Bear”, or “Bevvy”. 

And after that night, the two of them became even closer than ever. They told each other things the rest of the losers could only imagine that happened behind closed doors. 

They finally felt at peace with their home situations. They knew nothing was ever going to be fully okay, but at least with each other the two would find the strength to make it through,

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr @enjolrasstaire (my main blog), and thisisbatteryacidyou-slime (my IT centric blog!)


End file.
